Joys Of Online Shopping
by CirsiumVulgare
Summary: More domestic smut. Title says it all.


It was around lunch time when Brendan realised he had forgot his wallet at home. It was Ste's fault, really; Brendan had been in a hurry, having to get out early because of a delivery, while Ste had a rare day off from Deli and stayed sprawled and naked in their bed, making it extremely difficult for Brendan to leave him. In the end he'd had to quickly throw some clothes on and run to the club, Ste's cum as the only thing he had in his mouth for breakfast. He had some bar snacks while going through books and other annoyingly boring paperwork, but in the end his stomach started to make noisy protests for the lack of food. Another thing that was Ste's fault; since living with him Brendan had got used to eating properly.

Because he had nothing extremely important for the next few hours and he was starving, Brendan decided to run back home to pick up his money, or better yet, see if Ste had got up already and maybe prepared something for his Irish fella.

He locked the club and had the short walk to their flat. Despite being hungry and having some extremely annoying pop song which Ste liked stuck in his head Brendan was on a good mood. Another thing that was all because of Ste.

He was humming when he inserted the key to a lock and let himself in. Ste was laying on the sofa, his back towards the door, laptop in his lap. When he heard the door, Ste almost jumped and quickly clicked on the browser.

"Steven, have you seen my – Steven, what are you doing?"

"What? Nothing. Have I seen your what?"

"Steven." Ste looked up to him, fake innocence on his face. Before Ste had clicked the page away Brendan had seen him looking a picture of a young, muscular man wearing practically nothing. His good mood was gone and he was filled with flash of anger and jealousy instead. Was that what Ste liked? Younger guys who looked like they spend all their free time in a gym? Sure, Brendan hit the gym himself and had his runs, but he was still almost 10 years older than Ste and all his insecurities flared up. Was Ste just faking being happy with him and secretly dreaming about younger model? Was that what Ste's jokes about Brendan eating too much came for, was his body not appealing for Ste after all? "Steven, why do you watch porn when I'm at work?"

"What? I wasn't." He pouted now, looking hurt, but Brendan knew what he had seen.

"I saw what you were looking. Is that what does it for you, hmm? Dream about other men when I'm not around?"

"Brendan. It's not porn, okay." Ste moved a little and made more room, indicating Brendan to sit next to him. Brendan hesitated a moment before doing so, and then Ste turned the laptop so that they both could see the screen. "Promise you won't laugh, okay, but I was... Just shopping."

"Shopping?" Brendan frowned in confusion, but then Ste clicked the browser and the guy was on a screen again. Only this time Brendan could see the logo of a shop on top of the page as well as the categories on the left side on the screen. The guy wasn't a porn star. He was selling undies. _Very_ tiny undies.

"I was gonna order us more lube, you know, because we are running low, aren't we, and they have nicer brands online... And then I saw they had a sale on underwear and... I don't know, I thought it'd be nice to surprise you, didn't I." Ste looked awkward and embarrassed, and Brendan felt bad for jumping on conclusions. He was thinking Ste was after other men, when instead he had been thinking doing something nice to him.

Brendan looked the picture again, this time focusing more on the pair of briefs the guy was wearing. They were golden and Brendan imagined them caressing Ste's cock the way the did for the guy.

"Have you found something you like?" He asked. Ste glanced at him and there was a glint in his eyes. He nodded and clicked again. It was a different guy this time, wearing white briefs with two small blue buttons on it, giving it a sailor vibe. They would look nice against Ste's golden skin, revealing his hip bones, his tattoo and treasure trail. "Anything else?"

Every picture Ste showed him made Brendan imagine that pair on his skinny frame; light blue ones with white seams, pair of gray briefs with black front pouch for dick, red jockstrap. Every single one would look great on him, hug his ass and make his cock look even more delicious. Brendan was aware his breathing was getting quicker and how hot Ste's arm felt against him when they sat side by side looking over the pictures.

"I think I like this one the most so far." Ste clicked and there was a extremely tiny pair made from black fabric with red hems. It wasn't quite a jockstrap but it was smaller than normal pair of briefs, although, to be fair, none of the ones Ste had showed him were for everyday use. It could have been described as thongs. It even looked like the black parts were lace or something similar, making the model's skin be visible through it, just a bit.

"Looks nice, yeah." Brendan hoped Ste didn't hear the way he swallowed. He turned his head to look at him. "And the underwear looks nice too."

Ste frowned with confusion at first, then he realised what Brendan meant. "What, you mean the guy?"

"If I'd known the way they advertise these things I would have been online shopping for hours too..." In all honesty Brendan had barely looked the bodies. They were too artificial to his taste, all waxed hairless, muscles that made them look like they could be from some protein shake add. It was body like Ste's which made his blood run hot. Skinny, smooth at some parts yet incredibly hairy on others, the way he bent in positions where it was possible to see his bones and how he fit against Brendan like he was made for him, perfect contrast against his own bigger frame. Still, Brendan enjoyed to wind Ste up and see the flash of jealousy on his eyes.

"Right." Ste muttered, pushed the laptop on the coffee table and slid himself on the floor and between Brendan's legs, hands already getting busy with the zip of his trousers.

Later he made Brendan quick lunch from some leftovers and they snuggled up at sofa talking about this and that – what they would do when they got the kids over for a holiday, one big venue Ste was making food for, should they record that one film about gangsters which was coming from the telly so they could watch it together when Brendan had a night off because Ste had never seen it and that was unacceptable in Brendan's opinion – and it was only when Brendan was walking back to club when it hit him how domestic and coupley that all was. He also realised he had completely forgot to check was the browser still on the gay shop's page and it must have been, because between a blowjob and cooking Ste hadn't touched the computer.

Once he got in the club he took out his phone to sent Ste a text.

 _You better not be watching those hunks again soon as I left you alone..._

Ste's reply shoot back just seconds later.

 _;) X_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next days were busy. Ste had his venue to make him work long hours and Brendan was stuck in the club till late hours. Then it was their time to have the kids for a week, and they took over every second outside work. Brendan didn't mind though, the way things had worked out with Amy in the end was like a miracle and he was determined not to mess things up and make her regret her decision. He was actually getting very fond of hearing them call him Daddy Brendan, and the comfortable chaos the kids brought with them alongside with their clothes and toys that seemed to take over the flat. Brendan didn't have much private time with Ste during the week, but seeing him smiling happily when they had a _family lunch_ , walks on the parks, drive to the seaside or watched a telly together in the evenings made up for it. Also late night make out sessions on the couch after kids had gone to bed and trying to keep Ste quiet while fucking him did have it's own charm.

Brendan had to get in the club early the day kids were going back to their mother, so he said his goodbyes to them before leaving to work. Few hours later Ste made his way to club for a drink.

"You all right, Steven?" Brendan asked while serving him his beer. He knew how hard it was for Ste to let the kids go, even when they would be back in few weeks time.

Ste nodded and sipped his drink. "I am, yeah, it's just always bit weird, you know. Amy said hi, by the way."

"I'm sure she did." Brendan was very aware Amy wasn't his biggest fan. Ste made a funny face and they chatted a bit while Ste was finishing his beer, Ste sitting on his stool and Brendan leaning on the bar desk next to him. There were quite a lot people in having drinks and dance, but nobody tried to interrupt them. It was well know that the moody boss didn't like when someone came between him and his boyfriend.

Ste had last swing from his bottle and Brendan offered to buy him a second one, but he shook his head and stood up. "No ta, I think I just head home, clean the toys away and put dirty clothes in the wash." He was leaning close to Brendan, dropping his voice a bit even when it was clear no one was listening to them. "And I think I'm gonna have a long bath. Get myself proper clean as well."

Brendan could feel the promising tingles all over his body. That was a clear code that Ste was up for something else than those quiet, quick fucks they'd been having while the kids were around. He was ready to make most of their privacy at home and the possibility to take their time.

"Yeah? Well I must let you go then."

Ste stood on his toes for a second to place a kiss on Brendan's tache. "Don't be late, okay?"

"I won't." There was enough staff to look after the club for the last few hours so that Brendan felt confident to have an early night. Hell, he could have left straight away but he wanted to give Ste few hours alone, get himself ready for him and also to build up the anticipation.

He walked Ste outside, where they had another quick kiss and said their I love you's. Brendan hardly even noticed the group of punters getting the fresh air and who clearly tried not to stare but couldn't help it. Brendan knew people were curious about him and Ste, as they weren't exactly the poster boys for ordinary couple, but lately he had realised he didn't care what people thought or said. As long as it wasn't anything bad about Ste or their kids, because that's when Brendan lost his temper.

He did his best to focus on work for couple more hours, but his mind was constantly drifting back to Ste and the thought of him soaking in a bath, getting himself ready for Brendan. Finally when clock hit half ten Brendan decided he had been waiting long enough, gave some last minute orders to his staff and took his short walk back home.

The flat was dark when he left himself in, the only light coming under their bedroom door. Brendan left his jacket on the hanger and was about to pop into a quick wash in the bathroom, to get the scent of work out of his skin before finding Ste. However, he was just about to open the bathroom door when he heard Ste calling for him from the bedroom.

"Bren?"

"Yeah, it's me" he replied and walked to their room instead, pushing the door open. "I'm just gonna grab a quick shower- " His words were cut short when he realised what he was seeing.

"I have been waiting for you." Ste was sitting on his haunches on the bed, wearing nothing but an underwear Brendan had never seen on him before. It was the same one he had shown Brendan almost two weeks ago from the online shop; very tiny, with black fabric and red on seams. It was even more see through in real life than it was in the page – Brendan could almost see Ste's dick through it.

He realised he had been staring for a while. "You bought it, then."

"Yeah. With the lube. They came in last week, actually. But I didn't want to wear it earlier, because of the kids." Ste rose from the bed, slowly, putting on a show. He stood in front of Brendan and stroked his hand down his hip, playing with the seam just under his tattoo. "Do you like it?"

Brendan stepped closer and placed his own hand on top of Ste's, feeling the fabric. It was lace, just as he thought. It seemed he couldn't take his eyes from the front and the delicious suggestion of Ste's dick. He could tell it was already getting stiffer. So was his.

"The front looks good. You wanna turn around for me?"

Ste smiled knowingly, took a step back and slowly turned around. There has hardly anything there, just the thin line of fabric on his waist and even smaller one going between his buttocks, like a small triangle on top, then almost disappearing between his cheeks and barely covering his hole. His ass looked even more amazing than usual in that teasingly small clothing. There were old markings over his cheeks, fading bite mark and fingerprints peppered here and there. Brendan reached his hand and stroked Ste's other buttock while Ste was looking at him intently over his shoulder. Brendan tore his eyes off from his bum to meet his gaze.

"Jesus, Steven."

Ste turned around again, quickly this time and bunched the front of Brendan's shirt in his fists, leaning all his weight to him. His hot breath hit Brendan's face and he could feel the hard bump of Ste's groin against his own.

"I want you." Ste's lips hovered so close of Brendan's that he could feel the vibration of words against his own mouth. "D'you want me?"

Brendan's answered by capturing Ste's lips with his own to a heated kiss, holding his hips tightly and pulling their groins together even more, to show Ste just what he did to him. Ste was grinding against him, making keen moans against his mouth. When they stopped to get their breaths back Brendan let out a little laugh.

"And there I was on my way to shower before you called me in."

"You don't need a shower."

"I've been working all night and I stink."

"No, I like it." Ste's hands were eagerly unbuttoning his shirt, from top to bottom. "The scent of the club on you, it reminds me when you used to be me boss and called me to your office to, you know..."

"To bend you over my desk?" Brendan felt another rush of heat in his belly when he too remembered those times. He stroked his other hand up from Ste's side and back to rest on his neck, thumb stroking his cheek. "You like me being the boss, don't ya?"

Ste opened his mouth and Brendan slid his thumb in, watching how Ste's cheeks hollowed when he sucked it, eyes dark with lust. He reached the last button on Brendan's shirt and then his hands roamed all over his abs and chest. Ste released the thumb from his mouth with a pop and there was desperation in his voice. "Please fuck me."

Brendan stroked his cheek once more before letting his hands drop . "Kneel on the bed."

Ste did it so eagerly that Brendan couldn't help but chuckle. He admired the sight in front of him. Ste was on all fours, his feet dangling over the edge, his back beautifully curved and ass up. He knew how to work his angles in ways that made Brendan salivate. He was looking Brendan over his shoulder and biting his lips, waiting what he would do.

Brendan walked between his legs and grabbed his bum. Sometimes he just couldn't believe his luck for having someone like Ste all his to play with, and so fucking hungry for him. Ste's body was like straight from Brendan's fantasies. He could see the edge of Ste's bones under his smooth, golden skin and Brendan couldn't resist stroking his hands from Ste's shoulders over his spine, feel the bumps under his thumbs, slide them over his ribs and to his chest, pull him against Brendan's own chest in the process. He bit down Ste's neck while his fingers played with Ste's hard nipples, enjoying the noises Ste was already making. Jesus, he hadn't even played with his hole yet and the way Ste responded to his touch made Brendan's balls ache and his dick strain painfully in his pants.

Brendan moved his hands back on that arse, he knew how much Ste loved when Brendan gave his attention to it. And ass like that, belonging to a person Brendan loved, it was pure joy to spend time worshiping it.

He grabbed it again, kneaded the cheeks under the thin waistline, listening Ste's sighs and watching him push back against Brendan's hands. The more strength he used the keener Ste was getting and Brendan knew there would be more bruises from his fingerprints all over his bum. He moved his other hand to slide down the crack and to stroke Ste's balls, heavy and covered in lace. Gently at first, then bit harder, rubbing them in his palm.

"You like it hard, don't you?" Brendan asked and slapped Ste's ass. The smack was echoed by Ste's surprised moan, but the way he pushed his bum higher showed Brendan he liked it alright. He slapped him again, and again, each smack harder than the one before. Ste was bunching the sheet in his hands, angled his hips to give Brendan better access and let out series of pretty moans and sighs each time Brendan's hand landed on his skin. When the skin was getting in the shade of red Brendan wanted it he bowed down to give it a soothing lick, and then kissed his way up to Ste's neck again, nuzzled the short hair back on his head and rested his hands on Ste's bony hips. "You okay?"

"Uh-huh" Ste nodded and turned his head placing a sloppy kiss next to Brendan's mouth. His bum was moving teasingly against Brendan's groin. "It feels amazing."

"Kinky bitch." Brendan kissed him and slid himself back his body and knelt between Ste's legs. That beautiful ass was now right in front of him and his mouth was watering in hunger for tasting it. He strokes his hands down Ste's tights, feeling the rough hairs of his legs against his palms. Brendan absolutely loved the contrast, how Ste's upper body was so smooth, just small patch of chest hair and on his armpits, then the treasure trail that drove Brendan wild, turning into the pubes around his pretty cock and then those dense, thick hairs on his legs. In some other time Brendan would have given those legs some attention too, but now he was too focused on for Ste's bum.

He bit down on the other cheek. Ste got tense at first, then relaxed to it with a sigh. Brendan released it once he was certain he had created a mark, placing a kiss on top of it. He then slowly pulled the thin strip of fabric away from the crack, revealing Ste's hole. He stroked his other thumb over the rim. Brendan felt it twitch under his touch but it was too dry and tense to let the tip slip in. He had to change that.

He buried his face on Ste, licked and sucked his rim, savored the taste of him. Brendan had always loved rimming his partners, but doing it for someone as responsive as Ste was complete joy. Ste was getting louder, rocking his hips against Brendan's face, already getting so lost in his pleasure that Brendan felt very smug for being able to do that for him. When Ste's rim relaxed for the assault Brendan didn't hesitate to push his tongue in, lick around Ste's insides, using all the techniques he knew, alternating between going hard and slow, withdrawing every once and a while to place a kiss or a gentle bite to the flesh next to Ste's whole. All the while his hands were on him, kneading Ste's buttocks and slipping to stroke his balls through the fabric every once in a while. He went on a long time even after Ste was all wet and loose. Brendan was eating him up, making him whimper and push against Brendan's face shamelessly. It was only when Brendan could feel the tremor rising inside Ste's body he pulled away, despite Ste's displeased noises. Brendan had made him come just by rimming many times before, but he didn't want that now.

Brendan stood up and considered for a second. It would be amazing to fuck Ste while clothed, give them both a little reminder of days in his office, when he was all suited while having his dick buried inside naked Ste, the proper power play. But now they had the luxury of their own bed instead of sending Ste off before anyone noticed he was gone. Now he could pull Ste close afterwards, or be pulled close by Ste, enjoy their coming down together and being clothed then would be unpleasant when he would want to feel Ste's soft and sweaty skin against his own.

Fuck, he was getting soft for this boy. Well, some parts of him were getting hard too.

Brendan removed his shirt. Ste was twisting himself again, watching Brendan unbuckle his belt, unzip and drop both his pants and underwear and once. His cock was finally released from the tightness and was painfully hard against Brendan's stomach. That and the way Ste was looking at him, with so much desperation in his eyes made Brendan decide that it was time for the main thing.

He walked to their nightstand where Ste had left the one lube he wanted to use ready. Brendan heard Ste swallow when he pumped some to his hand and watched him spreading it on his cock. They had got tested months ago and dropped the condoms soon as they got their all clears, but it still excited Brendan to think he could enter Ste without anything between them. He wondered did Ste feel the same. It was almost like Ste could read his mind because he tore his eyes off from Brendan's dick and looked him in the eyes instead.

"Fuck, I want it."

"You gonna have it." Brendan promised and walked back behind him, pulling the string of his underwear aside again and stroking rest of the lube from his hand over Ste's hole. He took hold of Ste's hips grinding his length against the swell of his ass, enjoying the new sensation of the fabric mixed with Ste's skin.

"Can you feel how hard you make me?"

"Y-yeah. Fuck. Brendan, please." Ste rubbed himself against Brendan and it was impossible to wait any longer. He stroked the line of the underwear aside with one hand and with the other he guided his tip inside Ste's body. There was a strangled moan from Ste and then he was pushing back, sliding himself on Brendan's cock, leaving Brendan gasping and amazed how eager Ste was and how easily he took Brendan's size inside him. Bigger men than him had had troubles in the past to manage Brendan's length, but despite his narrow hips and skinny frame Ste could take all of him like Brendan was always meant to be inside him.

For a second they were both still and panting, getting use to the stretch and tightness, and then Brendan took a firm hold on Ste's hip bones to keep him steady and started to fuck him in a hard pace.

It didn't take long to get Ste in a babbling state. His face was buried in the sheet, he was grasping it with his fists, shouts and incoherent words escaping from his lips in time of Brendan's thrusts. Brendan hold his hips up to give him the perfect angle to sink in full with each push, brushing against that sweet spot inside Ste which made him lose himself to the pleasure Brendan was giving him. Seeing the state of him and hearing his name escaping from Ste's mouth alongside with moans made Brendan feel like a God.

With his other hand Brendan took hold of the waistline of Ste's new underwear and twisted it, making it tighter and putting pressure on Ste's cock inside it. Ste's moans turned to full blown cries and Brendan thanked the heavens they were alone in the apartment. He could feel Ste starting to shudder, his insides pulsing around him and he knew Ste was about to come soon. And as amazing it was to see himself sunk inside Ste's body from behind, Brendan desperately needed to see the pure oblivion on Ste's face.

Brendan slid himself out and Ste's disappointed moan made him grin. He took a firm hold on Ste's waist and flipped him over, making Ste let out a surprised noise but soon as he was on his back he spread his legs for him. Brendan looked down the sight of Ste's erected dick straining the lace fabric, the head of it escaping over the waistline curving just below the tattoo on his hip. It looked ready to explode, head wet with pre-cum. Ste was panting, looking Brendan like he was his everything, reaching down to pull the string of fabric under his balls side for himself and then Brendan was filling him again. He was hammering inside Ste with all his strength, Ste's legs locked behind his back and hands on his arse, desperately trying to pull Brendan even deeper. They locked eyes and there was nothing else in the world at that moment, just the love and need and lust on Ste's eyes, the sound of his cries and the pull of his body around Brendan, the hunger of getting more.

And then Ste was coming, shaking and grabbing Brendan's waist so hard that it would bruise, shout after shout while his dick was shooting cum on his belly, trapped under the line of the underpants. His inner muscles grabbed Brendan tight, pulsing around him, and he kept on the almost punishing movements of his hips, fucking Ste through his orgasm. They never broke the eye contact, and the look on Ste's face when he was completely fucked to seventh heaven alongside with the last spams of his body threw Brendan around the edge too. He grabbed Ste's legs and pushed them wider, using them as a leverage to make the lasts hard thrusts as he pushed his cum deep inside Ste. He was roaring like an animal and then collapsed with all his weight on top of Ste, and then they were kissing.

It took a while for the world come back to them. Ste's hands and legs were wrapped around Brendan to keep him close and they were panting against each others mouths, and then laughing. Brendan stroked Ste's cheek again and Ste was looking him with so much love it ached his chest.

"I love you." Brendan's voice was rough and low from the sex and all the grunting. Ste seemed to be still too breathless to reply so he just kissed Brendan again. Brendan pulled out of him gently and changed his posture a little, so that he was more on his side and not laying on Ste. They were still tangled and sticky with sweat and Ste's cum.

For a while they just stayed there, Brendan stroking on Ste's hairy leg resting on his hip and Ste's fingers played on Brendan's chest hair. Ste was suddenly looking a bit shy. "D'you know what day it is? Like, the date."

"Hmm? It's June, 29th, is it? Why?"

"It's been two years since you first said you love me."

Oh. Brendan hadn't even realised. It was like a lifetime away, when he was a different man. He could still remember how he felt that day and the days leading to his confession. How scared he had been. First to admit to himself what he felt, then saying it aloud. Too scared to take that final step and make it public. He felt the rush of shame from how he treated Ste back then. It was nothing like it was now. Since the faithful night in Dublin months ago there was hardly a day going by that Brendan wasn't saying those words. It felt like he had been loving Ste always, and he wasn't shy to show it anymore.

He struggled to find the words but the way Ste looked at him was like he knew already, and he kissed Brendan again. Brendan said his silent thanks of this boy who had saved him from so much self hatred and had given his life so much happiness after years of darkness.

"Do you wanna take that shower with me now?" Brendan asked when they were done kissing. Ste shook his head.

"No. Not yet anyways. I wanna go again."

Jesus. "You gonna be sore tomorrow.

"I don't care."

"Filthy fucker." Brendan stroked his hands over his hip, sliding it over the fabric to his bum and hitched their groins closer together. "I think I need a breather first."

"Aww, old man has no stamina." Ste teased and Brendan pinched his bum making Ste flinch and then laugh. "You don't have to do anything than lay there and I can ride you."

The thought of having Ste on top of him, getting himself fucked on Brendan's dick with those sexy pants on made his cock twitch hopefully. Ste smiled knowingly and his eyes were already growing darker with lust. He pushed Brendan to lay on his back and then leaned over him, hand sneaking down to his groin.

"We might need to do some more online shopping soon if it makes you this horny." Brendan said, trying to remember all the other underwear Ste had shown him and how he should have a full collection of those things. Then Ste's talented fingers wrapped around his dick and Brendan wasn't able to think of anything else.


End file.
